Under The Christmas Tree
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: [WonKyu] "Ingat, kau hanya perlu membawa anak kecil dan voila! Jutaan won akan kau dapatkan."
1. Chapter 1

Dimalam dengan bulan yang menggantung bagai mata kucing, seolah mengawasi tiap gerik makhluk dibawahnya yang tidak pernah diam. Gemerlipnya menyerupai bintang dalam kisah ini, dialah Sang Pengawas. Menyaksikan sebuah drama yang dimainkan oleh anak-anak manusia.

Suatu malam, ditengah musim dingin yang menjadi latar, tirai Takdir dibuka perlahan. Ingin mengisyaratkan bahwa kisah ini tidak semudah menendang krikil ditepi jalan usainya.

…

In The Christmas Tree

WonKyu

Crime (?), Family (?), Romance, Hurt (?)

…

…

Seorang pemuda memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya yang lusuh. Menyusuri jalan-jalan Ibukota yang tidak pernah renggang. Wajahnya tidak begitu tampak karena atasan jaket yang digunakan menutup sampai hidung bangirnya. Selain itu, topi biru yang dia gunakan semakin menyembunyikan paras tampannya.

Kaki jenjangnya semakin melangkah cepat saat bulir-bulir putih turun secara perlahan ditiap celah kota. Salju kembali turun.

Grep!

Tubuh bidangnya sedikit terhuyung kedepan saat seseorang dengan tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya dengan cukup kuat. Dia mendesah. Kebiasaan dari rekan kerjanya itu seringkali membuatnya kesal.

Dia menoleh, dan senyum jahil menyapanya. Bibirnya berdecak pelan.

"Jangan kesal begitu. Kau tahu, aku baru mendapatkan informasi menarik dari Master."

"Mwo?" Tanyanya datar, kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat kerja.

"Kau ingat para Yakuza yang datang tempo hari?"

"Hm."

"Mereka memberikan penawaran menarik pada Master. Penawaran ini bernilai jutaan won jika kau mau ikut serta."

Kaki-kaki mereka berbelok ketika sampai pada sebuah tikungan dengan jalan yang temaram dan cukup sepi.

"Penawaran apa?"

Laki-laki yang tengah merangkul pundak si pemuda tersenyum ketika merasa ada ketertarikan yang tampak. Dibisikkannya sesuatu pada telinga pemuda itu sembari menyeringai, yang sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

**20, December 2013**

"_Umma_, Kyu mau cokelat~" seorang anak laki-laki merengek pada sang ibu ketika tadi dia melihat seorang anak perempuan sedang melahap sebatang cokelat sampai belepotan disekitaran bibir kecilnya.

"Tadaa~" Sang Noona tidak tahan dengan rengekan imut adik laki-laki kesayangannya lantas mengambil sebatang cokelat dan memberikannya.

"Ahra! Gigi-gigi Kyuhyun baru mulai tumbuh." Gertak sang ibu, yang sedang memasukkan tiga kotak susu rasa cokelat untuk putranya kedalam troli belanja.

"Aiii~ Sebatang cokelat tidak akan membuat Kyuhyun ompong, _Umma_." Balas sang _Noona_ cuek.

"Tapi dokter bilang untuk tidak memberikan makanan manis dulu karena perkembangan gusinya nanti bermasalah." Kini wanita itu mengambil daging sapi.

Ahra masih acuh pada ucapan sang ibu dan tetap mengambil beberapa cemilan untuknya dan untuk Kyuhyun. _Umma_-nya itu memang cerewet sekali kalau sudah menyangkut si bungsu. Sedang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan masih dengan khusyuknya mengulum cokelat, sampai tepi bibirnyapun belepotan.

Acara belanja hari itupun usai setelah membawa dua troli berukuran besar pada kasir. Memang banyak, karena untuk pesediaan musim dingin. Nyonya Cho berdalih dengan alasan tidak akan sempat nantinya untuk berbelanja lagi jika mendekati natal. Pasti pusat perbelanjaan akan sangat padat.

Selesai dengan segala macam pembayaran, mereka menggeret berkantong-kantong belanjaan kesebuah kursi dibawa pohon natal berukuran besar, dengan hiasan kemerlip lampu kecil dan gantungan yang lucu seperti boneka salju, topi natal, boneka Sinter Claus dan lainnya.

"Ahra, Kyu, kalian tunggu disini. Ada barang yang _Umma_ lupa beli. Jangan kemana-mana. Sebentar lagi Appa akan datang, _arrachi_?"

"_Nde_~" jawab Ahra dan Kyuhyun serempak. Setelahnya Nyonya Cho mengusel rambut ikal putranya dan berbalik kembali memasuki toko yang menjual barang-barang dapur.

Ahra sibuk memainkan ponselnya dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan snack dan boneka beruang berwarna caramel yang sejak awal dalam pelukannya. Sesekali Ahra menoleh kearah adiknya lalu mengelus rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"_Aigoo_~ makanlah pelan-pelan, Kyu. Lihat remah-remahnya sampai seperti ini." Dengan cekatan Ahra beringsut jongkok didepan Kyuhyun dan membersihkan sisa snack yang mengotori baju adiknya.

"_Noona_, Kyunnie haus~"

"Ah kita lupa membeli minuman tadi. Tunggu disini, _Noona_ akan membeli minuman untukmu. Jangan menerima ajakan orang asing. Kalau orang itu menyakiti Kyunnie, Kyunnie teriak. _Arrachi_?"

"Hehe. _Arrachi_, _Noona_."

"Kyunnie pintar~" Ahra mengecup lembut kening adiknya sebelum beranjak dan menuju sebuah konter yang menyediakan berbagai minuman.

.

.

.

"_Ingat, kau hanya perlu membawa anak kecil dan voila! Jutaan won akan kau dapatkan."_

Kata-kata sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya disebuah bar masih tergiang sampai sekarang. Padahal itu sudah tiga hari yang lalu. Siwon lagi-lagi harus berdecak dan tanpa sadar memasuki sebuah pertokoan yang ditiap sudutnya dihias dengan perlengkapan natal.

Pikirannya mulai bergelut. Sebentar lagi masa sewanya akan habis dan bibi pemilik apartemen mengancam akan mengusirnya jika dia tidak melunasi hutang sewa selama tiga bulan ini dia menunggak.

Biaya hidup di Korea tidaklah murah dan sejak berumur delapan tahun, dia sudah harus bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri karena semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya, tidak ada satupun sanak keluarga yang berbelas kasih ingin merawatnya.

Siwon menghela sebentar dan duduk dibawa pohon cemara berukuran besar yang terletak ditengah pertokoan. Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu hanya bisa menatap kosong pemandangan didepannya.

Ia iri. Sungguh. Melihat begitu banyak keluarga yang berbelanja bersama, membeli perlengkapan untuk menghias pohon natal. Rasanya dia ingin kembali kedelapan tahun yang lalu, dimana keluarganya masih utuh dan tiap tahunnya merayakan natal bersama diruang keluarga yang sederhana setelah pulang dari Katedral Myengdong.

Pemuda itu menoleh kesisi kirinya dan mata dibalik topi biru itu memandang kaget seorang anak kecil sedang memainkan tangan boneka beruangnya. Pikirannya mulai bergelut. Antara sisi jahat dan sisi baik.

Dia butuh uang untuk meneruskan hidup. Hanya mengandalkan uang gaji dari pekerjaan sebagai bartender tidaklah cukup. Siwon beberapa kali juga sudah mencoba untuk melamar dibeberapa tempat, namun semuanya berakhir dikantor polisi karena sebuah perkelahian.

Dia tidak suka dikasihani. Tapi ada beberapa pelanggang yang membuatnya naik pitam karena sebuah penghinaan.

Cukup lama berperang batin, Siwon menoleh kekanan dan kiri. Keadaan cukup sepi. Lagi pula dia tidak melihat orang tua dari anak kecil ini. Dia berdehem sekilas, menetralisirkan debaran jantungnya. Ini pertama kalinya. Dan sebrandal apapun dirinya, terlibat dalam urusan yang lebih besar seperti ini adalah catatan besar dalam hidupnya.

"_Annyeong_."

Merasa ada yang berbicara, si anak kecil menoleh, melihat seorang laki-laki seusia Noona-nya sedang duduk disampingnya dan tersenyum.

Matanya berkedip lucu, dan Kyuhyun lupa menjawab salam.

"Dimana _Umma_ dan _Appa_-mu?"

Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, "_Umma_ sedang belanja dan Ahra _Noona_ membeli minum. Padahal Kyunnie sudah sangat haus…" jawabnya.

Siwon mencoba untuk sehangat mungkin. Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum, membuat titik di pipinya tercipta. "_Hyung_ juga haus. Kita beli minum bersama, _oettae_?"

Tampak anak kecil itu sedang berpikir. Telunjuknya mengetuk bibir yang mengerucut imut, membuat Siwon ingin sekali mencubit pipi bulat calon korbannya ini.

Dia ingat kata-kata Umma-nya untuk menunggu disini, tapi dia sendiri sudah sangat haus. Tenggorokannya saja sudah perih karena rasa manis yang tertinggal didalam mulutnya membuat rasa itu berubah pahit.

"Uhm! Kyunnie mau _Fruit Punch_, _ne_, _Hyung_." Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, membuat pipi bulatnya terangkat dan mata cokelatnya menyipit. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"_Palli_." Siwon tersenyum semakin lebar melihat anak laki-laki itu, lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut langsung oleh Kyuhyun.

_Halus_, batin Siwon ketika merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit anak kecil yang digandengnya.

.

.

.

Ahra tersenyum saat pesanannya sudah jadi, padahal sejak tadi dia terus mengomel karena pelayanan yang lama. Gadis itu langsung membawa dua cup Fruit _Punch_ kesukaan adiknya, kembali ke pohon cemara dipusat pertokoan.

Matanya membulat ketika tidak menemukan adiknya duduk disana.

"_Omo_! Kyunnie-_ya_!" diputar tubuhya beberapa kali. Mengelilingi kursi yang melingkari pohon natal itu. Adiknya tidak ada!

"_Joseumnida_, _Ahjumma_, apa melihat anak laki-laki yang duduk disini?"

"_Aniyo_. _Mianhae_." Wanita yang dicegat Ahra pergi.

"Ah, _Ahjussi_, apa melihat anak kecil duduk disini?"

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak melihatnya."

Ahra menangis. Dibawa kaki jenjangnya mengelilingi pertokoan, beharap menemukan adik kesayangannya. "Hiks… Kyu, oeddiga? Kyunnie-_ya_… hiks…".

.

.

.

Bulan yang menggantung dilangit malam itu mula-mula bersembunyi dibalik awan. Kamudian muncul kembali melihat kedua tangan dengan ukuran yang berbeda itu bertautan erat. Bulir putih kembali turun pada malam sebelum natal itu, membuat orang-orang semakin merapatkan jaket mereka.

Senyum yang terukir itu tidak salah. Karena ketika Takdir kembali menampakkan perannya, tidak ada yang punya kuasa untuk menolak apa lagi membantah.

Drama tentang anak-anak Adam itu kembali tersingkap, menampilkan panggung sandiwara yang maha megah bernama Dunia, yang menjadi tempat sebuah cerita singkat antara mereka yang berperan.

Bulan perlahan tersenyum…

…

…

…

T to B to C

…

…

…

Annyeong~~ ^ ^

Sudah berapa lama saya meninggalkan akun ini? :3

Ide sebenernya berasal dari Kayla Omoni, dan saya berusaha ngebut membuatnya sebelum natal nanti.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir apalagi sampai meninggalkan kesan

Annyeong~ ^ ^v


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang wanita dengan setelan baju oranye yang dipadukan rok sepanjang lutut memasuki ruangan Presdir kemudian menghampiri meja atasannya.

"_Sajangnim_, Saya sudah mengumpulkan data keuangan tiga bulan terakhir." Ucapnya seraya meletakkan beberapa map keatas meja _Sajangnim_-nya.

"Ah, _Gomawo_."

"Saya permisi, _Sajangnim_." Wanita itu membungkuk hormat lalu mundur dari hadapan atasannya.

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut ikal itu mengangguk meski matanya tidak lepas dari dokumen yang sedang diselesaikannya. Setelah pintu ruangannya tertutup, laki-laki itu menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa sangat pegal karena seharian ini dia mengurusi dokumen dari salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarganya di Jepang.

Dia mencoba untuk menyamankan diri, berusaha untuk serileks mungkin. Matanya menutup perlahan. Meski sebentar, tidak apa kan jika ia tidur? Masih ada beberapa dokumen yang belum selesai, namun rasa lelah yang menghampiri membuatnya mengantuk. Terlebih dengan suasana nyaman dan hening malam itu.

Kepalanya menoleh sisi dinding ruangannya yang terbuat dari kaca transparan, sehingga dia bisa melihat suasana Seoul ketika malam hari. Tidak terasa sudah memasuki bulan Desember. Mata caramel itu perlahan meredup, menandakan ia benar-benar lelah karena hari yang padat seperti biasa.

Ia berharap bisa menyambung lagi mimpi yang selama ini menjadi bunga tidurnya. Mimpi masa dua puluh tahun lalu, ketika dibawah pohon natal disebuah pusat pertokoan, dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mengubah jalan hidupnya keseluruhan. Seorang pemuda yang sudah dengan seenaknya menanamkan sesuatu dalam dadanya.

**###**

…

…

In The Christmas Tree

.

WonKyu

…

…

Anak kecil itu menyedot segelas _Fruit_ _Punch_ yang biasanya dibuatkan oleh Sang _Umma _dengan senang hati. Beberapa minggu ini dia dilarang untuk menikmati makanan ataupun minuman manis karena beberapa gigi susunya yang tanggal harus berganti dengan gigi-gigi baru.

Siwon sesekali melihat kearah bocah berusia enam tahun itu lalu mengelus kepalanya pelan. Dia kembali menghela nafas. Pikirannya lagi-lagi harus berkemelut rumit saat sisi baiknya tidak tega melihat anak laki-laki yang barusan menjadi korban culiknya. Dia memandang kedepan, dimana orang-orang lalu-lalang. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia menghembuskan nafas.

Dia tahu bagaimana kehilangan orang tua. Sangat tahu malah. Dan dia sungguh tidak tega dengan anak yang dibawanya. Namun sisi jahatnya kembali berbisik mesra, bahwa ia melakukan ini karena terpaksa. Terdesak. Jika tidak, maka hidupnya yang akan semakin terluntang lantung tidak jelas. Layaknya ubur-ubur dilepas pantai.

"Ugh~"

Siwon kembali melihat bocah disampingnya sedang mengucek mata, dan dimata Siwon, itu benar-benar lucu ketika melihat bibir mungil itu mengerucut dan matanya yang sayu.

"_Hyung_, Kyunnie ngantuk~"

Eh? Siwon mulai resah. Apakah jalan yang dia ambil ini benar? Ah, jika bertanya benar atau salah, tentu jawabannya adalah Salah. Bodoh sekali dirinya.

"Hung?" Kyuhyun memandang laki-laki yang dipanggilnya '_Hyung'_ sedang berjongkok dan memunggungi dirinya.

"_Jja_, naiklah."

Karena pada dasarnya Kyuhyun anak yang penurut, kecuali jika _Umma_-nya memaksa untuk menghabiskan semangkuk salad, pun beringsut kepunggung Siwon lantas melingkarkan tangan kecilnya keleher pemuda itu. Lalu menumpukan dagunya diatas bahu kiri Siwon.

Merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang menyentuh tubuhnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengantuk. Anak laki-laki itu mengusel dipunggung Siwon, mencari posisi yang enak lalu memejamkan matanya.

Bibir tipis itu mengulas senyum ketika mendengar dengkuran halus dan alunan nafas yang teratur di dekat telinganya. Entah kenapa, meski baru sebentar, dia merasa begitu nyaman dengan anak kecil. Cepat sekali terlelap.

_Apa seperti ini rasanya memiliki adik?_, batinnya bahagia.

Perlahan dilangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan yang tidak begitu ramai menuju apartemen lusuh miliknya. Sesekali dia melirik kebelakang dan seperti otomatis, bibirnya terseyum melihat anak laki-laki dalam gendongannya terlihat pulas. Untung boneka beruang yang dibawa Kyuhyun memiliki tali dikedua sisinya, sehingga boneka itu bisa disampirkan ke punggung seperti ransel.

Dia menghela singkat, menimbulkan uap tipis disekitaran wajahnya. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, melihat malam dengan hamparan bintang. Jarang sekali dia bisa menikmati malam seperti ini, karena biasanya bulan yang menggantunglah yang tampak.

Bintang-bintang seolah saling berbisik berisik melihat dua insan dengan umur yang terpaut jauh itu terlihat begitu manis. Mereka memainkan tirai sandiwara, layak atau tidak mereka geser, membuat sebagian penonton merengut terganggu.

Bintang-bintang itu cekikikan dengan merdu, karena beruntung mampu menggeser bulan malam itu. Ya, hanya malam itu. Karena malam setelah malam itu, mereka tak lagi punya kuasa apapun.

.

.

"_Hyung_, Kyunnie mau pulang."

Siwon yang sedang melahap satu cup ramyun instan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia kunyah ramnyun dalam mulutnya seperti mengunyah batu, kemudian menelannya dengan tidak ikhlas karena rasanya seperti melenan jarum. Sakit sekali.

Alasan apa yang harus dia berikan? Tiga hari lagi bibi pengurus apartemen akan menagih uang, dan di dompetnya hanya tinggal beberapa lembar. Itupun mungkin hanya cukup untuk biaya makan selama beberapa hari kedepan.

Saat itu, Siwon hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk pada seorang bocah yang tengah menatapnya dengan polos sambil memeluk boneka beruang berwarna cokelat milik anak itu. Tatapan yang membuat Siwon semakin sadar, dia benar-benar jahat kali ini. Kedua orang tuanya disurga pasti menangisi prilakunya sekarang.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan, pemuda itu membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah pulas keatas sofa berwarna biru diruangan karyawan di bar tempatnya bekerja. Dia mengambil boneka beruang milik Kyuhyun lalu memposisikannya dalam pelukan bocah itu. Siwon tersenyum gemas memandang wajah lucu didepannya. Kyuhyun mudah sekali tertidur, apalagi jika anak itu habis makan. Rasanya Siwon jadi tahu kenapa tubuh bocah berusia enam tahun itu terlihat buntal.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, perlahan wajah itu semakin maju, kemudian bibir tipisnya mengecup bibir kecil didepannya. Diam beberapa saat, melihat wajah manis Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Ia baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun memiliki bulu mata lentik. Perlahan juga dia menarik wajahnya, tidak ingin mengusik tidur anak itu. Siwon mengelus rambut ikal Kyuhyun, menyampirkan jaketnya ditubuh anak kecil itu lalu keluar ruangan untuk bekerja.

"Siwon-_ah_, bisa keruanganku?" seorang pria paruh baya mendekati Siwon yang baru saja menutup pintu ruang karyawan.

"Ah _Ye_, Master."

.

Pria paruh baya itu, Master, mengambil segumpalan uang dalam brangkasnya, lalu berdiri dihadapan Siwon. "Kudengar dari Kangin, kau membawa seorang anak laki-laki."

Siwon terdiam. Dia menunggu Master menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Pria itu mengamit tangan Siwon dan meletakkan segumpal uang yang langsung membuat pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu tercengang karena melihat jumlah uang yang tidak sedikit.

"Aku tahu kau sedang butuh uang, dan kau juga tahu aku sedang butuh anak kecil untuk melunasi hutang-hutangku pada para Yakuza dari Jepang itu. Anggap kita saling membantu." Master tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang sudah sedikit mengeriput.

Siwon sudah bekerja dengan Master sejak usia sepuluh tahun, membuat pria itu cukup berharga dalam hidup Siwon. Setidaknya, Master seringkali bersikap hangat layaknya ayah padanya.

"_Kamsahamnida_, Master." Beberapa kali Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan tepukan dibahu pemuda itu.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"_Huh_?"

"Kau tak ingin mentraktirku, begitu? Tega sekali."

Siwon tersenyum. Tangannya terus mengelap gelas-gelas Kristal kemudian meletakkannya pada rak yang sudah tersedia. "Besok aku akan mentraktirmu di kedai Bibi Han." Balas Siwon.

Kangin, sahabat Siwon dengan usia lebih tua lima tahun dari pemuda itu tersenyum. "Boleh aku mengajak Sungmin?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Dia bahkan boleh makan sepuasnya nanti."

Kangin memukul bahu laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu. "Aish! Sepertinya Master kelewat baik dalam pembayaranmu." Canda pria itu.

Kini keduanya sudah siap melayani beberapa tamu yang duduk didepan meja.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat ingin menanyakannya padamu. Sebenarnya, untuk apa para Yakuza itu mengumpulkan ana kecil?" Siwon menuang segelas anggur putih ketika seorang wanita yang biasa dilayani Siwon duduk. Dan tanpa pertanyaan, Siwon yang sudah hapal melalui senyuman langsung menghidangkan pesanan wanita itu. Begitupun dengan Kangin.

Suasana yang masih temaram dan music yang mengalun pelan membuat keduanya tidak kesulitan mengobrol. Tapi jika diatas jam 8, maka music akan berubah menjadi dentuman keras ditambah lantai dansa akan menjadi penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang meliukkan tubuh mereka.

"Tentu saja untuk bisnis, Siwon-_ah_."

Alis pemuda bermarga Choi itu mengkerut. "Bisnis? Menggunakan anak kecil?". Tidak mungkin para Yakuza itu menyuruh anak-anak mengemis, kan?

"Yap. Bisnis prostitusi."

Seketika tubuh pemuda disamping Kangin membatu. Pros-titusi?! Yang benar saja!

"A-anak sekecil itu…?"

Kangin tertawa. "Kau masih baru, jadi tidak tahu segelap apa dunia ini, Siwon-_ah_. Pelacuran adalah portal uang Yakuza selain judi, narkoba dan pencucian uang. Para pria di Jepang justru menyukai anak-anak. Bisa dibilang mereka terserang sindrom _Lolita_ _Complex_. Bayaran yang ditawarkan juga tidak pernah murah untuk pelayanan anak-anak dan juga remaja. Asal kau tahu, banyak pria di Jepang yang melakukan penyimpangan sex." Jelas laki-laki bermarga Kim disebelah Siwon.

Bola mata Siwon bergerak gelisah. Ba-bagaimana ini? Dia benar-benar tidak tega jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Kini dirinya merasa sangat berdosa, mengingat jika nantinya Kyuhyun yang masih sangat kecil itu dijadikan budak sex pria mesum di Jepang sana.

Kangin menoleh lalu menepuk Siwon yang terdiam. "Biasanya untuk anak yang kau bawa itu, hanya akan disuruh melakukan _Live_ _Chatting_. Mereka menyiapkan jaringan internet dimana para pria hidung belang bisa mengobrol dengan gadis-gadis dan anak-anak di bawah umur. Awalnya cuma mengobrol, lalu bisa saja para pelanggan meminta mereka untuk melepaskan baju. Terakhir kabar yang kutahu, bahkan seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun harus sedikitnya melayani pria hidung belang setiap harinya."

Penjelasan Kangin membuat tubuh Siwon bergidik ngeri. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada anak kecil yang selama dua hari ini hidup bersamanya. Dia memang jahat, bahkan sudah sering kali mencuri dibeberapa toko. Tapi membuat seorang anak kecil menjadi pelacur…? Rasanya Siwon masih memiliki hati nurani untuk itu.

"A-aku ketoilet sebentar."

Kangin hanya menatap Siwon yang menuju belakang. Dia mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. Dia masih harus melayani beberapa pelanggan tetapnya.

.

Siwon langsung masuk keruang karyawan, menghampiri sofa biru dimana Kyuhyun sedang terlelap pulas. Dengan hati-hati, dia menggendong tubuh kecil itu kepelukannya. Tidak lupa tubuhnya dibalut jaket merah hati miliknya.

Sudah dia putuskan untuk pergi dari Seoul apapun akibatnya. Hatinya berontak tidak rela jika Kyuhyun harus terlibat prostitusi yang dikelola oleh para Yakuza itu. Dia tidak bohong, meski baru sebentar mengenal Kyuhyun, namun bocah manis itu sudah membuat hidupnya yang datar dan gelap menjadi hangat dan berwarna.

"Unghh~ _Noona_, _Kyunnie_ masih mengantuk~ Jangan ganggu Kyunnie~~"

Siwon mengelus pelan rambut Kyuhyun, lalu mengecup pelipis anak itu. Dia tidak akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada Master, meski uang pria itu sudah ada dalam dompetnya. Dia putuskan untuk pergi dari sini. Dari Seoul, menuju desa dikawasan Choengnam. Setidaknya, ketika kecil dulu dia dan keluarganya pernah kesana karena kedua orang tuanya memiliki sahabat disana. Mungkin saja Keluarga Kim bisa membantunya menyembunyikan diri juga menyembunyikan Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya dia ingin mengembalikan Kyuhyun pada keluarganya. Mereka pasti sangat mencemaskan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Tapi Siwon takut keluarga anak itu akan memasukkannya kepenjara. Ia masih berusia enam belas tahun, dan ketika menengar cerita dari beberapa narapidana yang berhasil bebas dari penjara Seoul, itu adalah tempat yang tak ubahnya neraka. Para penjaga yang memperlakukan para narapidana lain seperti binatang. Dipaksa bekerja dengan makan yang tidak layak. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Siwon meremang.

Bahkan ada beberapa yang mengalami kejadian mengerikan. Menjadi budak nafsu dari beberapa opsir yang tengah berjaga. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang bahkan harus tewas dipenjara karena disodomi dengan tidak lazimnya.

Siwon melewati pintu belakang, dimana tidak ada penjaga yang berjaga disana.

Merasakan tubuhnya berguncang, Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang masih terasa lengket. "Hung~?"

"Kyu, kau bangun?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri karena bingung. Siwon menggendongnya sambil berlari. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Bukankah tadi sosok yang dipanggilnya '_Hyung'_ itu akan bekerja?

Mereka sampai disebuah halte, dimana sebuah bis kebetulan berhenti. Siwon makin mengeratkan gendongannya pada Kyuhyun dan memilih duduk di barisan ketujuh. Bis itu lumayan sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang karena ini hampir tengah malam.

"_Hyung_, kita mau kemana? Apa kita akan pulang?" Tanya bocah yang memiliki marga Cho itu, masih dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Mengerjap kecil kepada Siwon.

Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, agar anak itu merasa nyaman dan tidak kedinginan. Dan Kyuhyun kembali terlelap merasakan pelukan hangat seperti pelukan _Noona_-nya.

"Kita akan pergi jauh, Kyu. Kau dan aku, akan memulai semuanya dari awal." Dikecupnya kening Kyuhyun yang mengusel pada dadanya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengembalikanmu pada _Umma_ dan _Appa_-mu. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk itu. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah adikku, Choi Kyuhyun." entah kenapa ketika mengucap nama baru untuk anak dalam gendongannya, Siwon merasa hangat. Disisirnya rambut ikal kehitaman milik Kyuhyun yang terasa selembut benang sutra. Dia bahkan masih bisa merasakan aroma apel yang menguar dari surai anak itu.

Bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum, lalu membuang muka kearah jalanan Kota Seoul yang selalu padat. Sebentar lagi, tak akan ada pemandangan seperti ini dalam bola matanya. Meski berkali-kali mengalami kesulitan hidup sebatang kara ditengah Kota besar, Siwon nyatanya bisa bertahan hidup hingga sekarang, diusianya yang sudah hampir tujuh belas. Dia pasti akan merindukan kemerlip lampu-lampu mobil, juga bangunan yang menjulang tinggi ini.

"Mulai sekarang, hanya akan ada Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun."

…

…

…

Still TBC~~ ^^v

* * *

Ternyata ceritanya makin ngelantur kemana-mana ^^a


	3. Chapter 3

Beberapa karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya membungkuk hormat. Usianya yang menginjak 26 tahun sudah menjadi Presdir dengan kemampuan otak jeniusnya, membuat laki-laki itu dihormati orang. Bukan karena nama Cho yang tersandang padanya, namun kemampuannya dalam berbisnis yang diajarkan Sang Ayah diusia 17 tahun, membuat pemuda itu sadar, selama sepuluh tahun kebelakang, Tuhan seperti mengizinkannya istirahat sejenak, sebelum akhirnya disibukkan dengan segudang pekerjaan melelahkan.

Masyarakatpun seperti sudah lupa dengan kasus yang sempat gempar karena menghilangnya putra Keluarga Cho. Tapi tidak dengan laki-laki berambut ikal hitam itu. Dia masih mengingatnya. Bahkan masih sangat jelas meski sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu.

Tiap detik yang dia lalui dengan orang itu masih terekam sempurna. Dia sengaja menjaga rekaman itu pada sebuah rak disudut memorinya, agar ketika dia merindukan sosok '_Hyung'_-nya itu, dia akan memilah kembali, kenangan mana yang paling ingin ia lihat.

Laki-laki itu terus berjalan dengan sesekali tersenyum sambil mengangguk saat beberapa karyawannya menyapa. Saat sampai didepan pintu kantor, ia kembali menghela nafas dengan wajah yang sedikit terdongak.

Seorang pelayan menghampirinya, menyampirkan mantel berwarna putih gading padanya lalu membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang.

Sekali lagi, laki-laki itu menghela. Dengan langkah yang berat, dia duduk dikursi penumpang. Selama perjalanan pulang, hatinya terus berdentum aneh dan tanpa sebab. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sesuatu yang selama ini ia simpan dengan sangat baik selama hampir dua puluh tahun. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk salib kecil

"_**Kyu, dulu Umma Hyung memberikan ini agar Tuhan selalu menjaga dan melindugi Hyung. Hyung ingin kau juga menyimpannya, agar Tuhan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu saat Hyung tidak ada. Jangan menghilangkannya, arrachi?"**_

"Aku merindukanmu, _Hyung_…" gumamnya sebelum menutup mata sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursi mobil.

…

…

.

**###**

Terlihat seorang remaja berambut ikal sedang berkutat dengan beberapa peralatan dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan untuk _Hyung_-nya sebelum ia berangkat kerja. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan hasil kali ini.

"Kelihatannya tidak buruk." Ucapnya riang.

Bibir plumnya tidak lupa menyenandungkan lagu yang sering dia dengar di tempat kerjanya, sembari melangkah ke meja makan, meletakkan dua piring berisi pancake dengan _topping_ madu, satu cangkir susu cokelat untuknya, dan secangkir kopi untuk _Hyung_-nya yang belum juga keluar dari kamar.

Pemuda itu mengambil selembar pancake dan melahapnya dengan nikmat. Sesekali dia berceloteh sendiri mengomentari hasil masakan yang dia pelajari baru-baru ini.

Merasa cukup, dia meneguk habis susu cokelatnya, mengambil tas selempang berwarna caramel lalu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu dan mengetuknya.

"_Hyung_, aku sudah menyiapkan pancake juga kopimu di meja makan."

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Pemuda itu tersenyum sedih. Entah sejak kapan _Hyung_-nya seperti menghindarinya. Padahal ketika kecil dulu, _Hyung_-nya adalah orang yang sangat hangat dan ramah. Sering kali memanjakannya meski mereka hidup pas-pasan.

"_Hyung_, jangan lupa sarapanmu. Aku pergi kerja dulu."

Dia berbalik. Matahari sudah meninggi, dan dia tidak ingin terlambat datang.

Sepeninggal pemuda tadi, pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pria yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana dasar berwarna biru dongker. Matanya menatap gusar pada meja makan, dimana sarapannya sudah tersedia lengkap. Diusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa lagi menganggapmu adik kecilku. _Mianhae jeongmal_…"

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, seorang wanita berambut ikal kecokelatan keluar dari mobil yang dikendarai sahabatnya. Wanita itu melepas kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya. Bibir tipis yang dipoles lipstick sewarna bunga sakura itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kupikir kau akan tiba besok, Ahra-_ya_." Seorang pria menghampiri wanita itu.

Wanita yang dipanggil 'Ahra' menyambut pelukan singkat sahabatnya yang sudah mengundangnya, Park Jungsoo. "Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan, Jungsoo-_ya_."

"Kami sudah menyiapka kamar untukmu. Istirahatlah. Perjalanan dari Busan ke Choengnam ini pasti membuatmu lelah."

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, boleh? Rasanya akan sangat sayang sekali jika aku tidak menyapa bunga yang bermekaran ini."

Jungsoo tersenyum mendengar penuturan sahabat lamanya itu. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat suatu antusiasme dibalik celah mata beningnya sejak dia kehilangan adik lelaki satu-satunya.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah sebelum makan siang. Kru disini penasaran dengan seseorang yang membuat scenario indah itu dan mereka pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku mengerti." Wanita cantik berusia 26 tahun itu perlahan meninggalkan sebuah halaman penginapan dan melangkah kesebuah ladang forshytia yang sempat dia lewati tadi.

.

Dengan langkah semangat, Kyuhyun, remaja yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahun yang keenam belas minggu lalu, berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang diapit oleh ladang bunga liar. Warga tidak mengusik ladang yang cukup luas itu karena ketika musim semi tiba, akan menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri bagi warga desa.

Sama seperti sekarang, ladang-ladang itu memekarkan begitu banyak bunga liar, yang terus tumbuh cantik ketika musim semi tiba.

Langkahnya berhenti ditengah jalan. Dia menarik kedua tangannya kedepan, merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sebelum bekerja nanti. Kemudian pemuda itu mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar pagi itu.

"Huuunngghh! Hah!" Ia hirup dan keluarkan nafasnya dengan senyum dibibir plumnya yang semakin merekah, lantas melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Tidak tahukah kau, hei pemuda, bahwa bunga-bunga ini begitu malu karena senyummu mengalahkan kelopak indah yang mekar sempurna mereka?

.

Ahra memetik dua tangkai forthysia, lalu kepalanya mendongak keatas. Angin rebutan memainkan surai halus bergelombang wanita yang memiliki marga Cho itu. Dia jadi teringat kenangan yang sudah lewat. Kenangan bersama keluarganya ketika masih lengkap, berlibur ke pulau Nami.

Matanya seketika menutup saat bulir bening menggenang, membuatnya mengalir dan jatuh diantara bunga-bunga ilalang disekitarnya. Dia rindu keluarga harmonisnya dulu, sebelum sang adik pergi dibawa entah kemana. Membuat kehancuran perlahan pada keluarganya. Rasa kehilangan dan gagal memicu segala tindakan nekat.

"_Umma_, lihatlah, bunga-bunga ini cantik, kan? Apa secantik bunga disana? Aku merindukanmu, _Umma_… Aku merindukan keluarga kita…"

.

_**.O.**_

_**Ahra berjalan semangat saat menemukan pintu kamar inap ibunya. Dengan perlahan dia buka dan tersenyum menyapa. "Umma, hari ini aku membawakan bunga Azalea. Joha?"**_

_**Perempuan itu berjalan lagi, mendekati nakas, mengambil vas dengan bunga yang sudah layu, lantas menggantinya dengan bunga yang dia bawa. Dia menoleh lalu menghela nafas.**_

"_**Kenapa Umma tidak memakan buburnya?" Dia ambil semangkuk bubur yang sudah disiapkan pihak rumah sakit, menarik kursi disamping ranjang, dan duduk. "Umma, kusuapi ya…"**_

_**Kepala wanita yang sedng duduk dengan berandar pada kepala ranjang menggeleng lemah. Sorot mata wanita itu kosong. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia gagal menjaga anaknya. Perasaan bersalah yang menghantui membuatnya seperti cangkang kosong.**_

"_**Umma, bagaimana kalau nanti pingsan lagi? Appa sangat mencemaskan keadaan Umma…"**_

"_**Bagaimana… Umma bisa makan, Ahra-ya, sedangkan adikmu diluar sana saja Umma tidak tahu. Apa dia makan dengan baik? Apa makanannya enak?" bulir air mata kembali jatuh, menyusuri pipi yang mulai tirus. "Dia tidak suka sayur, Ahra. Diluar udara dingin, apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana tidurnya? Nyenyakkah?"**_

"_**Umma… Mianhae… hiks… A-aku yang salah… Aku meninggalkan Kyunnie sendirian… Mianhae, Umma…"**_

_**Wanita itu menoleh, dimana putrinya menunduk sambil sesekali menghapus tepi matanya. Bibir pucatnya mengulas senyum tipis. Tangan dengan selang infus yang menempel itu terjulur, mengusap pipi halus putrinya.**_

"_**Bukan salahmu. Kau Noona yang sangat baik. Kau Noona terbaik yang pernah Kyuhyun miliki, Ahra."**_

_**Perempuan berusia 20 tahun itu terus sesungukan kecil. Semuanya saling menyalahkan diri sendiri atas hilangnya si bungsu Cho. Sang ayah yang merasa terlambat datang. Sang ibu yang telah lalai. Dan dirinya yang tidak becus menjaga adik kecilnya.**_

_**Nyonya Cho mengambil mangkuk buburnya dari tangan Ahra, "Nde, Umma akan makan asal kau berhenti menangis, oettae?"**_

_**Ahra buru-buru menghapus air matanya, lalu tersenyum dengan bibir yang bergetar. "Nde, aku sudah tidak menangis lagi, Umma, hehe…"**_

_**Dielusnya rambut Ahra. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak bertengkar dengan putri sulungnya itu. Biasanya Nyonya Cho akan memarahi Ahra jika putrinya diam-diam memberikan Kyuhyun permen, ataupun menjadi sukarelawan untuk menghabiskan sayur dipiring Kyuhyun. rasanya dia benar-benar merindukan keluarga kecilnya. Merindukan suasana dimeja makan yang ada suami, juga anak-anaknya.**_

"_**Buka mulutmu."**_

"_**Eh?" Ahra terlonjak saat Sang ibu menyodorkan sesendok bubur.**_

"_**Kau harus menemani Umma makan, arra? Cepat buka mulutmu." Perintah wanita itu.**_

_**Ahra tersenyum, dengan senang hati dia membuka lebar mulutnya. Terakhir kali dia beradu dengan sang ibu itu empat tahun yang lalu. "Ughh~"**_

"_**Wae?"**_

"_**Tidak enak~"**_

"_**Dan kau menyuruh Umma-mu memakan makanan tidak enak ini? Dasar anak nakal!" ditoyornya jidat Ahra, membuat perempuan itu merengut dengan bibir maju.**_

_**Namun sedetik kemudian dia tertawa kecil, membuka belah bibir tipisnya lagi agar Sang ibu kembali menyuapinya. "Aaaa~"**_

_**Hari itu, seperti tidak ada kejadian apapun, Ahra kembali bisa bermanja pada Umma-nya. Selama seharian, mereka banyak membicarakan hal-hal seputar perempuan. Ahra merasa sangat bahagia, ketika melihat cahaya kembali pada mata wanita cantik didepannya juga senyum yang kembli hadir dibibir wanita itu.**_

_**Umma-nya yang cerewet sudah kembali.**_

_**.O.**_

_**Semenjak menghilangnya Kyuhyun, Nyonya Cho mengalami depresi berat dan beberapa kali hampir ditemukan dalam keadaan sekarat. Entah itu menyayat pergelangan tangan, ataupun menenggak sebotol obat penenang, mengakibatkan kerusakan pada lambung juga otaknya. Ia sosok yang lemah sekarang. Tanpa senyum, tanpa celoteh berisik, tanpa tangis dari putra bungsunya, dia hanya sosok ibu menyedihkan.**_

_**Dia merasa tidak pantas menjadi ibu karena kelalaiannya. Dia tidak pantas dipanggil 'Umma' lagi.**_

_**.O.**_

_**Hari ini Ahra membeli beberapa majalah yang dulu biasa dibaca Umma-nya. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu mengerti tentang entertainment, tapi Sang ibu yang notabene mantan model itu seringkali menyuruhnya untuk tampil dengan baju yang dirancangnya.**_

_**Cukup merepotkan karena Ahra tipe yang cuek dan sering membantah ucapan ibunya. Perempuan itu memutar knop pintu, namun hanya ruang kosong yang dilihatnya, menimbulkan kerutan pada kening perempuan itu.**_

_**Dimana Umma-nya? Apa sedang keluar dengan beberapa suster?**_

"_**Ah, Nona Cho?"**_

_**Dia berbalik, melihat seorang suster berdiri didepan pintu.**_

"_**Uisa, dimana Umma?"**_

"_**Syukurlah anda cepat datang. Ibu anda kami temukan dalam keadaan overdosis karena menenggak semua obatnya. Kini dia sudah dilarikan keruang ICU. Mari ikut saya."**_

_**Mendengar pernyataan suster barusan membuat kaki-kaki Ahra melemas. Dia buru-buru mengikuti langkah suster tadi dengan memeluk erat majalah yang baru saja dibelinya.**_

_**.O.**_

"_**Ahra, bagaimana keadaan Umma?"**_

_**Perempuan itu terus menunduk. Dia tidak ingin ayahnya melihat betapa lemahnya dia sekarang. Tapi perlahan, sebuah rangkulan hangat yang terasa melingkupi tubuhnya yang bergetar justru membuatnya terisak semakin kuat.**_

"_**Hiks… molla, Appa…"**_

_**Sang kepala keluarga Cho semakin merengkuh tubuh putrinya dengan sesekali mengecupi kening Ahra. Sejak diberitahu perihal keadaan istrinya, hatinya tak kunjung berhenti berdentum kuat. Seperti sebuah peringatan yang selalu dia lupakan.**_

_**Sampai akhirnya, ketika lampu ruang operasi berganti warna disusul keluarnya dokter, menjawab semua kegelisahannya selama empat tahun belakangan. Bahwa ia telah kehilangan separuh hatinya. Karena sang istri membawa cintanya ketempat yang sudah tak bisa ia jangkau lagi.**_

_**.O.**_

_**.**_

Desir-desir angin tak pernah berhenti membantu Ahra untuk mengeringkan tiap pipinya yang basah. Meski bibir yang terpoles _lipstick_ itu tersenyum, namun disudut hatinya ia menjerit. Mungkin hanya gemerisik bunga-bungalah yang sadar, betapa memilukan hatinya kini.

Setelah berhasil mengembalikan kekuatannya, Ahra membuka mata lalu menghela nafas sebentar. Dia merogoh tas kecil yang dia bawa, mengambil tissue basah. Dia tidak mungkin kembali kepenginapan dengan wajah tak layak seperti sekarang, mata merah dan sembab.

.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya mengkerutkan kening. Ini masih pagi, walau matahari sudah cukup tinggi, tapi dia malah menemukan sesuatu yang cukup membuatnya mendidih. Tanpa rasa ragu, dilangkahkan kembali kakinya, dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia lempar tas selempang miliknya kesalah satu laki-laki.

"_YA_!"

"_Mwo_?" wajah pemuda itu terangkat dan memandang angkuh para preman desa yang sedang mengepung seorang wanita.

"Kau!"

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Apa kalian tidak punya kegiatan lain? Ini masih pagi, dan kalian sudah merusak mataku."

Tiga preman lainnya perlahan mundur ketika tahu dengan siapa mereka berhadapan. Siapa yang mau cari mati dengan terlibat urusan bersama Choi Kyuhyun?

"Aish! Apa kau tidak ada urusan selain mengganggu kesenanganku, bocah?!"

"Seunghyun-_ah_, lebih baik kita pergi segera." Daesung, teman laki-laki tadi menarik bahu Seunghyun untuk segera pergi sebelum keadaan makin kacau.

Seunghyun berdecak kesal. Dia mengumpat singkat lalu memandang tajam Kyuhyun. "Jika bukan karena _Hyung_-mu, kau pasti sudah kuperkosa!" desisnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan wanita yang hampir menjadi korban pelecehan.

Kyuhyun mencibir, mengambil kembali tas yang berisi seragam kerjanya, juga mengambil tas wanita cantik didepannya lalu menepuk kecil agar pasir yang menempel hilang_. Tas ini pasti mahal. Sayang sekali kalau kotor_, batinnya.

"_Agasshi_, _gwenchanayo_?"

"A-ah… _Nde_. _Gomapseumnida_." Ahra mengambil tas miliknya yang disodorkan pemuda yang sudah sangat baik mau menolongnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah, "Aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa kau baru datang kemari, _Agasshi_?"

Ahra mengangguk, "Aku baru datang dari Busan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, masih setia mempertahankan senyum khasnya. "Dimana tempatmu menginap? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai sana."

Wanita cantik bermarga Cho itu menoleh kearah si penolongnya. Pemuda itu cukup tampan, meski terkesan manis dengan kulit susu dan pipi yang sedikit tirus. _Omo_! Jantungnya berdentum aneh!

"Di-di penginapan Keluarga Park."

.

"_Omo_! Kau membuat kami semua khawatir, Ahra! Darimana saja kau?"

Ahra meringis, "_Mianhae_, Jungsoo-_ya_. Saking asiknya aku jadi lupa waktu, hehe."

Jungsoo hanya menggeleng, merespon perkataan sahabatnya.

.

Bibir tipis seorang wanita tersenyum ketika sepasang irisnya menangkap sosok dengan balutan baju kerja, yang terlapisi apron berwarna abu-abu, sedang melayani beberapa pesanan. Tak ia sangka bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Jodohkah?

"Ahra-_ya_, kedai ini akan kita gunakan dalam film. Aku sudah meminta persetujuan dari Bibi Kim, pemilik kedai. Kalau kau tidak suka, kita bisa…"

"Kedai ini saja. Terlihat lebih natural." Potong Ahra, dengan mata yang terus memandang kedepan, mengamati tiap gerik pemuda berambut ikal yang beberapa waktu lalu sudah menolongnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan syuting. Kau bisa makan disini dulu, dan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan rasanya. Putra Bibi Kim sangat pandai memasak." Jungsoo tersenyum sambil menepuk kecil pundak Ahra, tanpa menyadari arah pandang wanita itu.

Seperginya Jungsoo, kaki jenjangnya seperti memiliki pemikiran sendiri, perlahan melangkah pada satu meja. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, seperti ada rasa familiar yang dia tangkap ketika melihat pemuda itu. Tampak seperti seseorang.

Ketika berusaha mencari, Ahra baru menyadari, bahwa sosok pemuda itu mirip dengan sosok malaikat yang tergambar pada naskah yang dia tulis. Sebenarnya itu bukan murni miliknya, tetapi dia menemukan catatan usang ketika memberesi kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ahra menemukan buku itu tergeletak disebuah kotak disalah satu lemari pakaian Ibunya. Buku itu terlihat seharga emas. Disimpan dengan baik agar rayap tak hadir mengerogotinya.

"_Annyeong_… ah! _Agasshi_?" Kyuhyun yang menghampiri meja nomor 3 kaget melihat siapa tamunya. Bibir plumnya mengulas senyum manis. Entahlah, Kyuhyun sering merasa aneh jika dia melihat wanita yang tengah membalas senyumnya. Rasa hangat yang begitu nyaman, yang dulu seringkali melingkupi hatinya. Dia sendiri sudah lupa, kapan pernah merasakan itu.

"Kau bekerja disini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kupikir kau masih sekolah…"

"Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu, _Agasshi_."

"Hm. Aku mau pesan menu paling enak disini."

"Semua makanan disini selalu enak, _Agasshi_. Apa kau ingin memesan semuanya?" canda Kyuhyun

Ahra tertawa kecil. Pemuda didepannya cukup menarik. Tubuhnya juga cukup proporsional. Jika jadi model pasti akan sangat banyak penggemar yang mengantri.

"Kalau begitu aku hanya ingin _Daechucha_."

"Hanya itu?"

Kini bibir tipis Ahra sedikit bergetar dengan tatapan mata yang menerawang jauh. "Ibuku seringkali membuat _Daechucha_ untukku dan adikku ketika musim semi."

Tiba-tiba rasa ngilu terasa seperti menusuk, ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wanita didepannya. Membuat rasa tidak nyaman. Dia suka wanita itu. Ah, tidak! Bukan rasa suka yang seperti itu. Tapi Kyuhyun suka melihat senyumnya. Sangat cantik. Dia sendiri bingung, rasanya ada rindu ambigu yang tertampung, mengendap didasar hatinya.

Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya terlihat kikuk saat Ahra menatapnya lurus. Seolah tengah menyusuri pikiran serta hatinya. Dia buru-buru kembali kebelakang, karena pesanan yang lain belum dia hidangkan.

.

Ahra kembali menyeruput _Daechucha_-nya lalu melihat keluar melalui jendela, dimana para kru sedang sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan untuk syuting sebentar lagi.

"Haahh~" Jungsoo menduduki kursi didepan Ahra sambil menghela nafas lelah. Sedikit bulir peluh yang mengalir dipelipisnya, menandakan dia cukup bekerja keras untuk film kali ini.

"Minumlah, aku sudah memesankannya untukmu." Ahra menunjuk _Yuja_-_cha_ didepan Jungsoo.

"Ah, _gomawo_." Pria bermarga Park didepan Ahra langsung meminum teh herbal dengan buru-buru. Dia menatap mata Ahra yang mengarah kebelakangnya. Diputar sedikit tubuhnya, hingga dia bisa melihat siapa yang mampu menarik Ahra untuk terus menatapnya.

Melihat seorang pemuda berambut ikal kehitaman membuat Jungsoo tersenyum kecil dibalik gelasnya. "_Aigoo_~ Apa kau tertarik pada anak itu?"

"_Huh_?"

"Dia pemuda yang baik, juga ramah. Tapi _Hyung_-nya sangat _protective_ padanya. Padahal banyak gadis disini yang berusaha mendekatinya."

"Dimana orang tuanya?"

"Yang kudengar sejak pertama mereka datang ke Cheongnam, kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Dia hidup berdua dengan _Hyung_-nya sejak usia enam tahun. Kasihan sekali."

Ahra menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat rambut kecokelatannya bergelombang.

"Ah iya, ada beberapa kru yang ingin menanyakan tentang naskahmu. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin mereka rubah karena menyesuaikan keadaan." Jungsoo mulai melahap nasi goreng kimchi dan _Jukkumi_ yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan Ahra.

Ahra mengangguk mengerti, dia segera keluar dari kedai dan menghampiri beberapa kru yang sedang membincangkan naskah buatannya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, boleh kuminta Jukkumi satu porsi lagi."

Belum sampai di pintu depan, langkah wanita itu segera terhenti saat mendengar seruan barusan. Kyu-hyun? Kyuhyun?! bisa Ahra rasakan matanya tiba-tiba memanas dengan cairan yang terkumpul dipelupuk matanya. Ada seseorang yang memanggil Kyuhyun?! Kyuhyun-nya! Kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, menelusuri dibalik wajah orang-orang yang lalu-lalang.

"Ju-Jungsoo, apa kau m-memanggil… Kyuhyun?"

Pria yang sedang melahap nasi goring kimchi itu mendongak. Ia menelan dulu makanan dalam kunyahannya, lalu mengangguk seperti anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa. "_Waegurae_?"

Dengan panic dan cepat, Ahra mengoprek isi tasnya, mencari secarik foto yang sejak sepuluh tahun lalu dia bawa. Hanya agar untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia memiliki adik laki-laki yang hilang. Dapat!

"Apa… Apa dia seperti anak ini?!"

Jungsoo mengangguk lagi. Dan hal itu membuat Ahra tersenyum bahagia, tanpa menyadari airmatanya sudah jatuh dua kali. Dia menghela lega beberapa kali. Dalam dadanya seperti bunga yang tiba-tiba mekar sempurna.

"Katakan padaku, dimana… Dimana dia, Jungsoo?"

Pria Park didepan Ahra hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu pria itu memanggil seorang pelayan dan meminta untuk membawa seseorang yang bernama Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Kenapa memanggilku tiba-tiba, Changmin-_ah_? Kau tidak lihat apronku basah tersiram air cucian piring?!"

Suara makian tadi membuat Ahra membatu. Pasalnya, baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia mendengar suara itu. Untuk kali ini Ahra takut mengangkat wajahnya. Dia pejamkan mata, sekali lagi untuk menguatkan hati, dan menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Perlahan dia mendongak, dan ternyata dia gagal untuk tidak menangis. Melihat seorang pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan kering. Sosok didepannya… Kyuhyun-kah?

"Kyu…" susah payah Ahra menyebut nama adiknya itu.

"Agasshi, apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun…" ini kali pertama dia bisa menyebut sempurna nama adik laki-lakinya yang sepuluh tahun hilang.

Tak terasa kini dia sudah dihadapan pemuda tampan yang tingginya hanya berbeda beberapa centi. Laki-laki didepannya hanya memandang bingung. Namun bagi Ahra, waktu seperti berhenti, hanya disekitaran dirinya, juga laki-laki didepannya. Laki-laki itu adiknya. Kyunnie-nya.

Sedetik tadi, Ahra merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Dengan pelan, dia mengelus pelipis hingga pipi pemuda, ah tidak! Adiknya! Ya, adiknya!

"Kyunnie~"

Grep!

Rangkulan itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Terlebih ketika Ahra makin menyeruk kelehernya. Rasanya geli.

"Kyunnie-_ya_…" sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya, dan akhirnya dia bisa menemukan adik laki-laki kesayangannya. Memanggil dengan nama kecilnya. Rasa haru dalam hatinya terus membuncah keluar, seperti air dalam gelas yang penuh kemudian tumpah ruah. Rasanya seperti mimpir bisa mengelus, mengusap dan memandang iris cokelat adiknya.

"_Agasshi_?"

"_Noona_…"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak ingat _Noona_ lagi, Kyu? _Noona_ merindukanmu…"

_Noona_? Dia memiliki seorang _Hyung_, bukan seorang _Noona_. Tapi… sekelebat ingatan ketika dia masih kecil terlintas. Saat dia merengek dan seorang gadis mengabulkan rengekannya.

"Ahra… _Noona_…?"

"_Nde_, Kyu. _Omo_! Kenapa pipimu kurus begini? Apakah tidurmu Selama ini nyenyak? Kau tidak mimpi buruk, kan? Dulu, kau selalu menangis sampai _Noona_ memelukmu…"

Grep!

"_Noona_~"

Wanita bermarga Cho itu semakin mengembangkan senyumnya dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "_Bogoshippo_, Kyunnie. _Jeongmal_ _bogoshippoeyo_…"

Pelukan Kyuhyun semakin erat, "_Nado_, _Noona_. _Nado_…"

Rangkulan keduanya terlepas pada waktu yang bersamaan. Baik Ahra maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama mengerti perasaan aneh yang belakangan melingkupi keduanya. Ternyata mau dipisah bagaimanapun, mereka tetap mengaliri darah yang sama.

"_Noona_, Bagaimana _Umma_ dan _Appa_?"

Tubuh wanita cantik didepan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kaku. "_Appa_ sehat. _Umma_… sekarang sudah berada disuatu tempat, Kyunnie. Tempat dimana dia bisa menjagamu."

"_Mwo_? Apa _Umma_ ada disini? Kenapa tidak mencari dan menemuiku?" bibir pemuda itu mengerucut, kontras dengan raut Ahra sekarang.

"_Umma_ berada ditempat yang tidak bisa dikunjungi olehmu, aku, juga _Appa_, Kyunnie." Telunjuk Ahra mengarah keatas, karena mulutnya tidak sanggup mengatakan bahwa Sang ibu sudah tiada.

"Mak-sud _Noona_…?"

"_Umma_ seperti kehilangan ruhnya ketika tahu kau menghilang. _Umma_ sering ditemukan menyayat pergelangan tangan atau menenggak sebotol pil obat penenang… hiks… _Umma_ sangat frustasi, Kyu…"

Lagi, Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh dengan tinggi hampir sama dengannya, membiarkan Ahra membasahi baju kerjanya. Matanya sendiri sudah berkaca-kaca. Membayangkan _Umma_-nya menyalahkan diri sendiri membuat ulu hatinya serasa ditusuk kuat. Dan ketika matanya terpejam, Kyuhyun tidak bisa membendung lagi saat merasakan sakit ditenggorokannya.

_Umma_-nya… _Umma_-nya yang penyayang… _Umma_-nya yang cerewet… _Umma_-nya yang selalu menyuruhnya memakan sayuran itu sudah… tiada…

"_**Mianhae, Umma…"**_

.

Setelah beberapa saat saling berpelukan, dan menumpahkan asa yang telah lama mengendap, Kyuhyun dan Ahra duduk disalah satu kursi. Masih begitu banyak rasa rindu yang belum lepas, bahkan mereka belum puas jika hanya satu hari ini.

"Lalu, _Noona_ menjadi seorang _script_ _writer_?"

Ahra mengangguk, "Kau ingin membacanya?" Wanita itu menyerahkan naskah asli miliknya yang sengaja ia bukukan.

"Angel?"

Ahra tersenyum lagi, "Bacalah. Aku membuatnya ketika mengingat rasa depresi selama hampir sepuluh tahun. Aku ingin memberi tahu pada semua orang, bahwa kehilangan adalah hal yang menyedihkan dalam hidup. Dan itu catatan yang ditulis _Umma_ semenjak dia berhenti menjadi model." Tangannya mengusap lembut surai adiknya.

Baru sebentar Kyuhyun membuka buku naskah, dia diam dengam bibir yang sedikit mencebil. "Uhm, _Noona_, karena hari ini aku libur, bagaimana kalau kita kepasar malam?" merasa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, Kyuhyun menatap kakak perempuannya dengan penuh binar.

Sedang Ahra terkekeh kecil, "Apapun untuk adik laki-lakiku."

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Ahra tertawa riang ketika sedang berjalan menuju rumah dimana Kyuhyun tinggal selama ini sambil bergandengan tangan, layaknya sepasang kekasih. Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Ahra, bahwa Siwon bukanlah orang jahat. Laki-laki itu sedang kalut dan takut. Ahra sendiri tidak bisa berkata apapun ketika Kyuhyun mati-matian meyakinkan dirinya, kalau Siwon adalah orang yang sangat baik. Terbukti dengan Kyuhyun yang tampak sehat, meski badannya sedikit kurus.

Dada Kyuhyun memang berdebar dari tadi, tapi dasarnya dia tidak peduli, Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Dia beranggapan jantungnya berdentum lebih cepat Karena rasa bahagia bisa tertawa bersama _Noona_-nya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan cat berwarna kelabu. Ahra memandang sebentar rumah kecil didepannya. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka, ketika dia hidup dirumah yang terbilang mewah dengan fasilitas lengkap, Kyuhyun justru sebaliknya. Digelengkan kepalanya, menepis berbagai pikiran buruk yang datang. Dia harus mencoba ikhlas. Dia bukanlah anak kecil lagi.

"_Noona_, apa kau yakin akan pulang sendiri? Ini sudah larut, aku takut kau…"

"Sstt!" telunjuk Ahra membungkam mulut Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Toh jaraknya hanya lima rumah dari sini. Cepatlah masuk, udara semakin dingin. Kau harus istirahat dengan nyaman, _arra_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh, seperti anak kucing. "_Noona_… Apa kau ingin menemui Siwon _Hyung_?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat senyum Ahra hilang. "Nanti, jika aku siap, aku akan menemuinya, Kyunnie. _Jja_, masuklah."

Perlahan, Kyuhyun semakin maju kehadapan kakak perempuannya, lalu mengecup kening Ahra dengan lembut. "Mulai sekarang, izinkan aku melakukannya untukmu, _Noona_." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah, Kyu. _Appa_ pasti sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Keduanya berbincang mesra, tanpa menyadari bulan diatas sana tengah tertawa geli. Sebentar lagi… Roda takdir yang sempat berhenti sejenak anak memutarkan kembali geriginya. Ketika saat itu tiba, maka tugas bulan sebagai Sang Pengawas akan usai.

.

.

"Baru pulang?"

Kyuhyun yang hendak menutup pintu terlonjak mendengar suara tiba-tiba Siwon. Pria itu sedang bersandar pada dinding pembatas ruang tamu dan ruang makan. Dia berdiri sambil melipat tangan depan dada dan kaki yang menyilang, memandang Kyuhyun tajam.

"_N-ne, Hyung_. Kedai sangat ramai…" Kyuhyun mengkeret mendapati Siwon tidak seperti biasanya. Dengan kepala yang tertunduk, dia mendekati Siwon perlahan.

"Kau sudah pandai berbohong rupanya. Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

Kepala Kyuhyun yang tertunduk itu menggeleng. Aura Siwon menakutkan, batinnya. "_A-aniyo_"

"Tatap aku jika kita sedang bicara, Choi Kyuhyun!"

Dengan ragu, pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang wajah Siwon yang terlihat garang, dengan mata yang seolah terhunus padanya. Dia tidak pernah melihat mata Siwon yang nyalang seperti itu. Mungkin terakhir ia ingat, Siwon pernah hampir membunuh Seunghyun yang menjahilinya. Sejak itu, Siwon benar-benar melindungi dari siapapun.

Kyuhyun makin berjengit saat Siwon sudah mencekal pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Siapa wanita tadi? Apa aku pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap jalang, huh?"

Kyuhyun mengkerut tidak suka. Seumur hisup, tidak ada yang mengejeknya dengan kata-kata kasar. Bahkan Seunghyun sekalipun berbicara lebih sopan ketimbang Siwon sekarang. "Apa maksudmu, Hyung? Tadi kau melihatnya? Melihat Noona-ku?"

"Noona?"

"Ne. dulu aku sering menyebutnya padamu, kau ingat? Ketika aku kecil merindukan keluarga utuhku. Merindukan Appa, Umma dan juga Noona."

Siwon menghempas Kyuhyun pada lantai yang terlapisi karpet berbahan beludru berwarna oranye. Tatapannya makin tak suka ketika Kyuhyun terlihat seperti menantangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau berani membangkang perkataanku, Choi?"

"Tidak lagi, _Hyung_. Cukup aku menjadi adikmu selama sepuluh tahun. Sekarang aku kembali menjadi Cho! Cho Kyuhyun! dan kau tahu, Siwon _Hyung_… _Umma_-ku… meninggal…"

Bisa Kyuhyun rasakan cengkraman Siwon merenggang. Dia juga melihat raut terkejut pria diatasnya. Apa? Apa yang salah? Kenapa Siwon terkejut seperti itu? Kenapa berhenti memarahinya? Bicaralah lagi. Bicaralah lebih banyak lagi… Kenapa dengan raut bersalahnya itu?

"Wae?! Kenapa diam? Seandainya kau tidak membawaku, Umma-ku pasti masih hidup! Seandainya kau tidak membawaku, aku pasti bisa bersekolah dan hidup dengan layak! Seandainya kau…"

"CUKUP!"

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar ketakukan menghadapi Siwon yang kembali menindih tubuhnya. Wajahnya semakin mengeras.

"Bisa kau tutup mulutmu, heh? Kau pikir aku tidak menderita? Selama sepuluh tahun, telingaku mendengar rengekanmu!"

"M-mwoh?" mungkin Kyuhyun tidak sadar, jika airmatanya sudah merembes dari tadi. Ditambah Siwon barusan, mengatakan seolah dia tidak ikhlas menerima keberadaannya.

"Ya! Harusnya kujual saja kau pada Yakuza itu, toh tidak ada ruginya untukku! Aku bisa terus bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita bar yang rela telanjang demi uang. Aku tidak harus terjebak miskin disini bersamamu! Aku tidak harus menanggung perasaan yang tidak seharusnya…"

"Berhenti… Siwon Hyung… hiks… kau menyakitiku…"

"Aku tidak bisa, Kyu. Kau bukan adikku. Sejak awal, kau memang bukan adikku! Aku mencintaimu!"

"MWO-eumhpt!"

Karena terkejut, airmata yang semula deras tiba-tiba berhenti. Kyuhyun makin melebarkan pupil cokelatnya ketika sesuatu yang lunak mengapit kedua belah bibirnya. Disesap dengan lembut. Bergantian. Gemuruh didadanya membuat dia semakin kesulitan bernafas.

Pemuda manis itu perlahan rileks dan menikmati perlakuan Siwon, bahkan tanpa sadar dia sudah memejamkan mata dan mulai membalas lidah yang tengah bermain dalam mulutnya. Menggelitiki langit-langit dan membuatnya merasa geli.

Sontak, saat lidah keduanya bertautan, Siwon membuka lebar matanya. Dan dari jarak sedekat ini dia bisa melihat wajah yang semula seputih susu itu terlihat memadam.

"_Mi-mianhae_…". Pria berusia 26 tahun itu beranjak dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun, mengelap bibir dan sekitarnya yang basah. Kemudian berlari kearah kamarnya.

Nafas Kyuhyun tersengal. Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, memandang langit-langit ruang tamu. Perlahan, tangannya mengusap lembut bibirnya yang masih kelewat basah. Yang tadi itu… bukan mimpi, kan?

Siwon yang menciumnya tadi… bukan halusinasi?

Bisa pemuda manis itu rasakan, bibirnya berdenyut dan wajahnya semakin terasa panas. Tadi itu NYATA, Cho Kyuhyun!

.

.

Kyuhyun mengulet saat terusik dengan berisiknya kicauan burung dan cahaya matahari yang seenaknya masuk dari celah jendela. Awalnya dia ingin melanjutkan tidur karena semalaman dia kelewat terkejut dengan perlakuan Siwon. Namun perut dan hidungnya saling sinkron ketika tercium aroma manis cokelat kesukaannya.

Dengan langkah yang masih sempoyongan, dia mengucek mata sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Perutnya sudah bergemuruh minta diisi. Bahkan dia masih menggunakan piyama baby blue dengan motif bayi beruang.

Langkahnya terhenti saat nyawanya yang sempat tercecer entah kemana itu terkumpul sempurna. Bodoh! Kenapa dia malah keruang makan? Dan lebih bodohnya dia melihat Siwon sedang berkutat dengan masakan didepannya.

Ketika hendak berbalik, suara Siwon keburu menginterupsi langkah kakinya.

"Kalau sudah bangun, duduklah. Susumu sudah kusiapkan. Sebentar lagi omelette-nya matang."

Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun berbalik lagi sambil menggigit bibit bawahnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih bisa merasakan apitan bibir _Hyung_-nya semalam. Aish, _jinjja_! Jauhkan pikiran itu, Kyuhyun!

Dia terus menunduk dan memainkan ujung atasan piyama yang dia kenakan. Rasanya dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa setelah insiden semalam.

Terdengar dentingan spatula dan pan, membuat pagi itu tidak sunyi. Yah, setidaknya Kyuhyun bersyukur tidak harus terjebak dalam keheningan. Semoga saja Siwon tidak mendengar dentuman berisik yang tengah bersemayam dalam dadanya, yang saking kerasnya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit sesak.

Selesai dengan omelette-nya, Siwon memberikan saus diatas kulit luaran telur. Selesai, dia berbalik dan menghidangkannya didepan Kyuhyun juga didepannya.

"Makanlah."

"_N-ne_."

Siwon bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam. Pagi ini, adalah pagi yang sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Hal yang berbeda sepertinya terlihat dari Kyuhyun yang tampak kaku dan kikuk menggunakan sendok. Dia bergerak seperti robot.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Siwon yang santai menyantap sarapan, menyeruput kopi dan membaca Koran paginya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak pernah sadar, kalau dia tengah diperhatikan sejak tadi. Siwon bahkan tersenyum geli mendapati mata Kyuhyun yang bergerak gelisah.

Habis dengan omelette-nya, Kyuhyun segera menyambar cangkir susunya, meniup sekilas sebelum ia minum. Dari balik cangkir, dia melirik Siwon dan ketika kedua mata itu bertumbuk maka Kyuhyun akan mengalih dengan gugup. Kemanapun. Sembarang arah. Asal tidak lagi kepergok diam-diam sedang mengamati wajah Siwon yang semakin tegas dan tampan.

Itu adalah salah satu pagi yang indah dalam hidup keduanya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Sebelum bunyi ketukan pintu yang seolah menghempas keduanya pada dunia masing-masing. Bahkan dalam mimpipun Kyuhyun tidak pernah berharap kalau dia akan berpisah dengan sosok yang selama ini ia panggil '_Hyung'._

Dan pagi itu juga kali terakhir Kyuhyun menangis ketika berpisah dengan seseorang. Kali terakhir dia melihat senyum dibibir tipis pria yang sudah membesarkannya selama sepuluh tahun. Kali terakhir… Dia menggenggam tangan besar yang hangat.

.

…

…

**Under The Christmas Tree**

…

.

**###**

Seorang pria tampak sedang digiring melewati lorong-lorong yang berhias terali besi. Semua mata yang memandangnya iri mendengus, berharap mereka seberuntung pria itu. Mampu menghirup udara bebas adalah keinginan terbesar para penghuni sel penjara Seoul.

Tiba diluar bergerbang, petugas yang membawanya kemudian berbalik kembali. Meningalkan pria itu menemui dua pria lain yang mengaku sebagai kerabatnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, kawan." Sambut keduanya.

Sedang pria itu tersenyum sambil menatap langit yang menghitam legam. Ini sudah bulan December. Ternyata waktu berlalu cukup cepat untuknya. Bisa dia rasakan udara yang berhembus kontras dengan udara yang ia rasakan sebagai seorang penjahat selama sepuluh tahun masa hukumannya.

Kini ia bebas. Hukumannya sudah selesai. Dan dia rindu seseorang yang dia dogma dengan sungguh-sungguh sebagai seorang adik.

"_**Bolehkah sekarang aku mengatakan… 'Aku pulang', Kyu?"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi sudah malam. Kyuhyun menghela singkat lalu merapikan meja kerjanya. Menyusun berkas yang sudah dia tandatangani, dan ada sekitar 5 yang belum selesai dia masukkan kedalam laci. Malam ini dia sudah janji dengan Yoora, keponakannya, atau lebih tepatnya putri Ahra yang lima tahun lalu menikah dengan seorang pria bermarga Park.

Ini malam sebelum natal. Dia sudah keburu janji untuk membelikan beberapa kado dan berdandan konyol layaknya Santa Claus. Selesai dengan semuanya, Kyuhyun menepuk tangan dan tersenyum gembira. Ini sudah agak malam. Semoga masih ada toko yang masih buka.

.

Baru saja Kyuhyun sampai dilantai dasar, seorang resepsionis memanggilnya.

"Tadi sore ada yang menitipkan bingkisan ini untuk _Sajangnim_." Ucap wanita resepsionis itu.

Kyuhyun merengut. Perasaan dia tidak memesan apapun. Ah, atau kakak iparnya tahu dia akan datang terlambat lalu membelikan semua perlengkapan Santa untuknya? Tapi… kenapa besar seperti ini? Juga tidak begitu berisik ketika Kyuhyun sedikit mengguncangnya. _Aneh_, batinnya.

Uh? Ponselnya bergetar.

"_Yeobosseo_?"

"_Kyu, hari ini dia bebas. Kau sudah berusaha sepuluh tahun menunggunya. Temuilah, Kyu…"_

Pip!

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut saat mendengar suara Ahra tadi. Apa maksud _Noona_-nya itu? Ah, lebih tepat, siapa?

Setelah keras berpikir, dia buru-buru membongkar kado besar didepannya. Seketika genangan bening muncul dikelopak mata. Bibirnya terbuka, bergerak tak menentu, suara seolah tak berguna.

Dia mengambil secarik kertas yang tergeletak dipangkuan sebuah boneka beruang yang cukup besar.

"**Hai, adik kecil. Kutepati janjiku untuk membelikanmu boneka beruang yang besar. Semoga kau suka, Kyu."**

Laki-laki itu langsung berlari menuju mobil jemputan yang sudah berada didepan kantor. Bergegas dia menyuruh sang supir mengantarnya kesebuah pusat pertokoan di Myeongdong. Tak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia memandang boneka beruang berwarna caramel, lalu memeluknya gemas. Sama seperti ketika dia berusia lima tahun yang mendapat boneka dari sang Ayah.

"_**Hyung, boneka Kyunnie rusak~" seorang bocah mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, membuat kedua pipi puti terlihat mengembung layaknya bakpao yang baru matang.**_

_**Seorang pemuda lalu berjongkok didepan bocah itu, mengambil boneka beruang yang sudah rusak karena tersobek kait pintu rumah. Ia tersenyu sembari menangkup sepasang pipi yang mengembung milik bocah lucu didepannya. "Nanti, kalau Hyung sudah punya uang, Hyung janji akan membelikan boneka yang lebiihhh besaarr. Oettae?"**_

"_**Howaahh! Jinjja, Won Hyung? Sebesar ini?" bocah itu kembali bersemangat dengan melebarkan kedua tangannya yang masih pendek. Ia ingin boneka itu sebesar jangkauan tangannya.**_

_**Si pemuda sekali lagi tersenyum dan mengangguk.**_

"_Bogoshippo_, _Hyung_. _Jeongmal_ _bogoshippeoyo_, Won _Hyung_…" racau Kyuhyun yang tak hentinya memeluk erat boneka beruang besar.

.

Seorang pria tampak tengah duduk bawah pohon natal berukuran jumbo. Beberapa kali dia menggesek kedua tangannya, kemudia menguapkan mulutnya agar terasa lebih hangat. Bulu-bulu halus yang membingkai rahang juga kumis tipis yang menaungi bibirnya belum ia cukur.

Lima jam lalu dia baru saja bebas. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika dua orang yang dulu ia anggap teman menjemput. Mereka tinggal di Seoul sekarang dengan membuka bakery setelah kedai semakin ramai karena suksesnya sebuah film bertajuk 'Angel'. Kedai itu kini diurus oleh salah seorang Kim setelah kedua temannya memutuskan untuk menikah.

Mereka juga menceritakan sedikit kabar yang didapat selama ini tetang adiknya. Bocah yang dulu lucu dan menggemaskan kini berubah menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang berwibawa. Rasanya dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu.

.

Sampai ditempat tujuan, Kyuhyun segera berlari dengan tetap memeluk boneka beruangnya. Suasana toko sudah mulai sepi karena jam hampir tengah malam. Dengan nafas yang memburu, dia berharap orang itu belum pergi dan masih menunggunya.

Kyuhyun sampai di bawah pohon natal berukuran besar yang tinggi menjulang. Dia berhenti. Mengatur laju nafas yang keluar-masuk dengan terburu-buru. Bibirnya lagi-lagi terbuka lebar mendapati punggung besar yang sudah dirindukannya selama ini.

Tanpa melihatpun dia tahu, siapa pemilik punggung itu.

Grep!

.

Siwon terkejut saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar didadanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali mengulas senyum. Mengelus punggung tangan yang halus dan menghirup aroma manis yang menguar. Aroma yang sejak dulu dia hapal dan tak pernah dia lupa.

"Terima kasih…" ucapan yang disertai hela nafas tadi membuat Siwon semakin tersenyum lebar. Apa orang yang sedang memeluknya ini berlari cepat kemari sehingga dia bisa merasakan hawa hangat yang hilang-timbul dengan cepat.

Perlahan dia membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang lekat iris cokelat yang selama sepuluh tahun ini hilang. Dipenjaranya wajah dengan tinggi yang hampir sama. Seorang laki-laki dengan bentuk rahang yang sedikit tegas, meski pipi gempalnya tidak hilang.

Kini, keduanya terasa seperti de javu. Sama-sama tersenyum. Lalu terkekeh. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan masing-masing sehingga mereka bisa tertawa serempak.

"Terima kasih sudah membelikanku boneka beruang, Won _Hyung_."

"Kau suka?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Sangat suka."

Diam seketika. Kyuhyun tampak malu-malu dan salah tingkah, sedangkan Siwon tidak melepas rangkapnya pada Kyuhyun. Dia takut ini mimpi. Ketika matanya beralih maka Kyuhyun akan hilang.

Dia lebih tepatnya terpesona. Wajah Kyuhyun memang tidak lagi menggemaskan seperti dulu dengan pipi seperti bakpao, tapi dia benar-benar tidak menyangka, Kyuhyun kecilnya telah menjelma menjadi seorang pria yang tampan sekaligus manis. Apalagi ketika dia menangkap rona merah diwajah seputih susu didepannya.

"_Annyeong_, siapa namamu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Siwon. Kini pria didepannya sangat berbeda dengan Siwon _Hyung_-nya. Wajahnya lebih tegas dengan rambut halus disekitaran rahangnya. Menambah kesan garang.

"_Annyeong_, _Hyung_. Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. Apa yang Hyung lakukan disini?"

"Aku? Aku sedang mencari seorang bocah lelaki yang sedang memeluk boneka beruang besar."

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Siwon tersenyum, menatap teduh wajah didepannya, "Ya, aku sudah menemukannya."

Dibawah pohon natal, mereka merekap ulang kejadian duapuluh tahun lalu, dimana Bulan yang menggantung menjadi saksi pembukaan tirai pertunjukan. Sandiwara yang dimainkan oleh anak-anak manusia.

Pertunjukan itu belum tuntas. Tiraipun hanya ditutup sekilas. Setelahnya, sama seperti dulu, kedua tangan yang berbeda itu kembali bertautan. Kaki-kaki mereka perlahan berjalan keluar pertokoan, menikmati malam dengan bulir salju yang turun perlahan.

Meski tidak ada dialog yang terucap, namun pantonim sederhana sepertinya cukup untuk mengakhiri kisah kali ini. Bahkan bulan diatas sana berbisik sesuatu pada bintang-bintang untuk lenyap dan meninggalkan mereka hanya berdua.

Untuk kali ini, bulan izinkan panggung megah dibawahnya hanya dimiliki oleh dua anak manusia yang tengah melepas rindu tanpa buru-buru. Menikmati tiap friksi lembut yang menggetarkan dada masing-masing.

Bulan tersenyum, setiap yang menunggu dengan sungguh-sungguh, akan selalu ada hadiah manis diujung penantian. Tergantung siapa yang melihat dan siapa yang menilai. Kini Sang Bulan tersenyum lega, dan menutup tirai untuk kisah kali ini.

Semoga di kisah selanjutnyapun dia bisa menjadi Sang Pengawas.

**.**

…

**END**

…

**.**

* * *

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir ^^**

**LOVE U~**


End file.
